With the aging of America, eldercare issues are a growing concern, especially for adult children who generally are employed and under considerable stress trying to juggle their roles as both employee and caregiver. This project will develop an interactive multimedia program that will focus on issues confronting family caregivers who assist with care management and IADL activities. The Phase I prototype will target issues of caregiving in the chronic phase of illness, and will be evaluated at a worksite with a randomized trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Individuals can purchase this program, however, worksites, medical clinics, employee assistance programs and community service organizations are also feeling the need for greater eldercare support. This multimedia program will offer convenient and cost-effective referrals, information, support and training tailored specifically to the psychosocial demands being placed on the family. It will also provide data reports regarding user interests and user needs in order to assist administrators with program planning and evaluation.